Pessoa Dourada
by Nenemie
Summary: Tabus alquímicos nunca poderiam ser quebrados, mas ele simplesmente os ignorou.


Queridos leitores, cá estou com mais uma oneshot de Fullmetal Alchemist. Mas dessa vez para um concurso da comunidade Ficwriters Society Academy. (Tentando ser uma fukutaichou e, se possível, mas vai ser uma chance de uma em um milhão, ser uma taichou) Boa leitura e espero que gostem! (Ah, alguém falou em reviews?). **  
______________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, pertence à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Candidato: **Paula Kerner (Nemo/Nemo-chan)

**Esquadrão: **11º esquadrão

**Anime: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Tema: **Crítica da personagem ou da estória de um anime.

**Gênero:** Geral

**Classificação:** K+ (Livre)

**Casal ou Personagem:** Edward & Winry (mais centrada em Edward)

_Pessoa Dourada_

Os tabus alquímicos nunca deveriam ser quebrados, mas quando a pessoa sofre com o que chamamos de solidão, ela poderia ser capaz de dilacerar qualquer coisa, mesmo se isso lhe custasse a vida. Edward Elric era uma dessas pessoas.

Sempre fora preocupado com os estudos, deixara de viver sua própria vida, dedicando-se de corpo e alma a sua pesquisa para devolver o corpo humano para seu irmão mais novo; Alphonse Elric.

Por mais que fosse um baixinho invocado e complexado com a própria altura, este tinha um bom coração e detestava mortes desnecessárias. Com a súbita morte de sua mãe, Edward teve como meta principal revivê-la, contudo, ele e seu irmão foram aprender alquimia em Dublith. E, depois de meses com sua professora – que dizia incessantemente para que não realizassem transmutação humana – ignoraram todas as leis, todos os tabus e os ensinamentos de sua professora ao realizar a frustrada tentativa de transmutar sua mãe.

Alphonse perdeu seu corpo, Edward sua perna. Poderia significar o fim para ambos, mas Edward sacrificou seu braço ao anexar a alma do irmão a uma armadura. Isso poderia ser o sonho de muitos, ou o inferno de outros. Alphonse se encaixava na segunda opção. Não poderia comer, dormir, sentir dor ou sequer sorrir.

Não obstante, o garoto de madeixas louras, procurava incessantemente em livros alquímicos pelo menos uma pista da pedra filosofal, ou como era "carinhosamente" chamada por Doutor Marcoh: A pesquisa do Diabo.

Arrependera-se ao saber do que eram feitas as pedras filosofais, perdera todas as esperanças de ver novamente o belo sorriso do irmão mais novo.

Não sabia se foi o erro de cálculo que havia transformado sua vida em uma verdadeira pândega, ou se foi a garotinha lourinha e estressada que era Winry Rockbell. Mas, independente da resposta que nunca poderia ser pronunciada, ele redimiria perante seus pecados por "brincar de ser Deus" e aceitar que o que sentia pela amiga era algo mais, mesmo não podendo dar seu primeiro e último ósculo de amor para ter certeza disto, mesmo tendo idéia de que talvez tal ato fosse um pecado irremediável.

Nunca foram capazes de trocar juras de amor ou abraços carinhosos – apenas palavras nem um pouco carinhosas e algumas lágrimas por parte da garota – pois Edward não caía de cabeça no que chamavam de 'amor'. Pelo simples motivo: Sentimentos são coisas que não podem ser vistas ou tocadas. Por isso ele não acreditava nos sentimentos. Mas a coisa mais gozada é que ele sacrificou seu próprio corpo pelo irmão, por um _amor_ de irmãos, passando pela porta e levando consigo apenas a vaga lembrança de sua lourinha. Apenas lembrando de sua fisionomia, de seu cheiro, de sua personalidade elétrica e estourada, mas... Estranhamente perfeita para ele. E ele odiava a perfeição, isso era fato. Foi em busca da perfeição que não a via há quase uma década, literalmente, vendo-a apenas por instantes, levando algumas pancadas e ofensas. E depois, a "sentença" aumentou para mais quatro anos. E quando voltou, só a viu novamente por alguns instantes, de novo e aumentando seu "inferno emocional" por mais alguns anos, novamente.

Não obstante, ela sabia que ele voltaria e ele sabia que ela o esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário. Ele estava um mundo distante dela e ela uma vida inteira distante dele. Mas ele voltaria, pois para Edward, Winry era sua pessoa dourada.

_**Owari**_

_Notas finais: Bem, eu até que gostei da oneshot, que se bem que eu a achei extremamente curta e um pouco vaga – já que texto dissertativo não é comigo hehe – mas... Eu espero que pelo menos eu tenha chance de ganhar o concurso! ^^_

_Obrigada a você que leu, viu? Ah! E ajude a pobre peixe-criatura aqui a viver deixando uma review construtiva ou elogiando!_


End file.
